


First Meeting

by Arty_Girl



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Because I couldn't think of anything better, But he doesn't care he'll wreck this random bully, But whatever, Fluff, I couldn't resist the pun, I mean Luke gets punched at one point, Idk I just wanted to make Luke and Marina go to the same high school, Luke is a savage, Luke is the new kid, Marina's last name is Siln, The librarian's name is Ree Denn, This entire thing is a flashback, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: Marina Triton thinks back to how she met her husband, Luke.Or:Marina Siln is getting bullied, and the new kid stands up for her. They end up becoming the best of friends.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Luke and Marina first meeting fluff!
> 
> These two babeys are adorable, and Marina definitely needs some love. That girl gets all my UwUs  
We never learn a last name for Marina before she becomes a Triton, so I gave her the name Siln.

Marina Siln cowered in fear against the wall as the bully held out his hand. "Give me your money, girl." She was about to hand him the envelope so he'd leave her alone, but was interrupted by a voice. "It's not very gentlemanly to make this lady give you her cash." Marina looked up with a gasp. The new kid, a young boy from London, was staring the bully down. The bully, Craner, huffed at him. "Well good thing I'm not a gentleman, shorty." The boy's hand tightened around his bag strap. "First of all, I'm not short! And second of all, you really should consider being one. After all, it is preferable to ending up in jail." Craner rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna end up in jail for that." He jerked his thumb at where Marina was cowering around the corner. When the boy took a moment to respond, Craner decided to make another jab. "I bet you're just some rich British kid who thinks he's better than everyone because he came from another country." The boy looked up from rummaging around in the side pocket of his bag at the comment. "Yes I'm from London, but I'm not that rich or better than everyone." His eyes flicked towards Marina, and he offered her a smile. She returned the smile hesitantly. Craner's hands twitched into fists. "I also heard through the grapevine that you think you can talk to animals." The boy had returned to rifling through his bag, and didn't look up this time. "I can." Craner rolled his eyes and smirked. "What, are the mice in the walls your friends?" The boy smiled good-naturedly. "Yes, actually. And if you need proof that I can understand animals, I can tell what you're saying, can't I?" Craner looked like he wanted to punch the other kid. Marina covered her mouth with both hands, suppressing a snort. The boy pulled something out of his bag, and turned his eyes to Craner once again. "I'm quite an avid puzzle-solver, and I will say that I'll need quite a few more than the allotted three hint coins to solve the puzzle of how you got this far in school." As he spoke, he opened his hand. Three small coins twinkled in his palm, and Craner grabbed for them. The boy closed his hand and pulled it away. Craner's arms were stiff, and the boy dropped the hint coins into his bag. "That's it boy. Now you're finished." Craner's fist flew through the air and connected with the younger boy's jaw. He stumbled backwards, and fell to the ground. His bag went off to the side and he grunted in pain. A sharp voice split the quiet. "Craner, go to the principal's office right this minute." Craner rolled his eyes, but headed off in the direction of the office. The no-nonsense librarian's eyes locked onto Marina. "Miss Siln, please escort young Mister Triton to the nurse's office." Marina jumped, and scurried over to the boy's side. She picked up the bag from where it lay on the floor. "Yes, Mrs. Denn." Marina held her hand out, and helped the other student off the floor. He spoke as they walked. "I don't think I ever got your name." Marina smiled. "My name is Marina Siln. Thanks for helping me out back there, I really appreciate it." He flashed her a bright smile. "Oh, it's no big deal. After all, it is what a true gentleman would do." She giggled at his politeness. "What's your name?" He gasped in mock surprise. "Oh, how rude of me! My name is Luke Triton! Professor Layton's ex-apprentice!" Marina's giggling turned into full-bodied laughter, and Luke joined in.

* * *

Marina looked at Luke, who was now her husband. She thought about how far they had come since their first meeting in the hallways at their school. Luke noticed her looking at him, and flashed her a warm smile. "Thinking about our meeting again?" She returned the smile. "You know me too well, Luke." He moved over to the couch next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Pink tinged both of their cheeks. "I still owe you for that, you know." Luke smiled and shook his head. "Like I said that day, it is what a true gentleman would do." "No matter how many times you say that, I still feel like I owe you something for the times you've helped me." Luke calmly clasped his hands. "I'd say you more than payed back any debt from that day when you saved the professor and I." She idly ran a hand through her hair as she smiled at her husband. "I suppose you're right." He chuckled and winked at her. "You suppose I'm right? I know I'm right, Marina." Marina let out a hearty laugh. Luke joined in, and the two were soon doubled over with laughter. Marina sucked in a breath. "We laugh at the stupidest things, Luke." He nodded. "We definitely do. That's not all that bad, all things considered." Marina slid her hand into Luke's. "This is why I married you." Luke ran his thumb over the back of her hand. They were both content to sit on the couch together, reflecting on all that had happened in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this!  
Yeehaw I love everyone who reads this, gives kudos, or comments


End file.
